Save It
by KickTheBucket
Summary: A collection of One-Shots inspired by random prompts. Pairings, cheesy romance, angst, and laughs ensue.


**A/N  
Hello to old and new readers! My old readers probably hate my guts because I've been MIA for like 18 months, and for that I apologize... Just been dealing with school and work. Bleh.  
I'm planning to actually rewrite my stories Another Kind Of Revenge, and even The Change! But for now, while I have the inspiration, I'll be writing a series of one shots based off of prompts I get from a Writer's Block.  
Thanks so much to those who still have patience with me! Just give me time!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Prompt: Most Bizarre Cure You've Ever Tried  
Characters: Artemis and Kid Flash, pre-Invasion

He'd known since that morning when he'd woken up that there was something up, and that it wasn't good. He knew that the strange tickling around his foot was not normal, and that it would bother him relentlessly all day long- And, for once, he was right about something.  
He'd tried to run to school, but that ultimately failed. Although it stung his pride and annoyed him extremely, he forced himself to walk the remaining two miles to his high school. Halfway through the day it started to burn. He took off his shoe in math class, disgusting the three girls sitting behind him when they saw the blistering rash that he had discovered, and making the class groan at the stench, earning him an embarrassed, red face.  
It was almost unbearable to keep that damned article of clothing known as a shoe on his blasted foot, especially when it started to get numb and stung to walk on. At the end of the day, he made the conscious decision to head straight for the cave and raid the infirmary for something he could treat it with.  
Wally arrived around 4:00 in the afternoon, realizing that he was the first one at the cave immediately when he saw that no one was on the couch, nor were they in the kitchen or training room. Sighing to himself in relief, he grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen, and headed to the medicine bay of Mount Justice.  
As he entered the sterilized room, his eyes darted around until they made contact with a large, glass medicine cabinet in which he saw bottles of what seemed to be liquid that might just do the trick. Zooming over to it and opening it hurriedly, he quickly perused each label with his eyes, processing everything internally with his enhanced thought process. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that most of the meds, liquids and syrups were used to help with broken limbs, excessive bleeding, and other types of emergencies-In other words, they had nothing to do with his gnarly foot rash.  
Groaning to himself, Wally sighed in defeat and ran his fingers through his fiery hair, pulling his hand down his face as his quick brain jumped to new conclusions and thoughts about what he might be able to do to end this agony that had miraculously appeared on his body.  
He tried to imagine what he could have been exposed to that might cause such a rash. Eyes widening, he realized that his trip to the hospital in the previous week may have somehow caused him to develop his hideousness... Not that Wally was ever hideous, of course, that was absurd!  
Frowning, he realized he may have to rely on something non-scientific as a cure. Unfortunately, while he knew how to calibrate an E.M.P. emitter to create a shockwave that could shut down all machines, he had no idea how to cure a booboo on his body... It made him feel completely stupid.  
Giving into the incessant sting and numbness that was occurring, he made his way back to the kitchen again, in search of Robin's spare laptop.  
He found it sitting on one of the barstools around the island, to his surprise, since Robin usually took such good care of his technology, but Wally didn't care in the moment, he just needed to use the internet.  
Setting it upon the granite surface in the kitchen, he quickly opened it and clicked on the shortcut that would take him to the cave's internet and typed in his question on his favorite search engine.  
'How to naturally cure a blistering foot rash' appeared in the search bar, he cringed, and then tapped the enter button, fingers dancing on the hard counter as he waited for his request to process. He clicked the first result that popped up, remarking to himself thoughtfully,  
"Discovery Health-That sounds sort of reliable."  
Finding it quite childish, and realizing that it would not benefit him in the least, he returned to his search and scrolled down. That's when he found it, although the title didn't really draw him in at first: 19 Bizarre Home Remedies.  
Knowing that he was in for it, he clicked on the link and scrolled down, searching for blistering or rashes. He soon found what he was looking for, face screwing up as he read: Listerine, a popular brand of breath-freshening mouth wash, works great on blistering skin! Soak desired area in pure listerine for up to an hour, three times a day, and then rinse with cool water. This cure should take up to a week to work.  
Sighing and running his fingers through his hair again, Wally resignedly closed the computer, and stood, walking rigidly to his bathroom.  
She found him thirty minutes later, walking into the cave with bow in hand, planning to practice her archery before spending the rest of her night training with her mentor. He was sitting in front of the TV, foot submerged in some blue liquid in a bucket, watching something stupid on TV. The sight, however, was the last thing she noticed.  
As soon as he heard her name announced, his heart skipped a beat when he realized she would never let him live this down. Of all people, did it really have to be her? It couldn't have been Megan, who would have mothered him and maybe taken him to a clinic or something? Grinding his teeth, he fixed his eyes on the television, and waited for the first witty remark.  
"Oh God, what smells like desperate teenaged boy?" She scoffed, her voice gaining a nasally tone as she plugged her nose near the end of her sentence.  
Not even daring to look at her, nor being able to come up with an equally biting response in time, he simply replied with, "I hate my life..."  
Chuckling, he heard the swish of her hair as she came around the couch behind him, and felt the cushion to his left sink as she plopped down behind him, leaning her elbows on her knees and supporting her head with her hands as she peered into the bucket curiously. Thankfully, the liquid, while clear, was too blue for her to see the redness of his foot. She could still, however, see the blistered skin.  
"Ah, gross. What did you do to your foot?" She asked, faking a gag and plugging her nose again, "And why are you soaking it in-What is that? Mouth wash?"  
He sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes," He simply answered, not wanting to supply her with anything else she could use against him.  
She laughed again and leaned back, and he could feel her eyes on his face. "Why mouth wash?" She prompted, smugness accompanying her tone.  
"Natural cure. I Googled it."  
"Well, look at you. Utilizing modern technology," He said with a smirk, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder as she reached for the remote, "What is this crap you're watching, anyway?"  
He snatched the remote away from its' place on the coffee table before she was anywhere near it and clutched it to his chest, leaning away from her as if it were his most prized possession and very fragile, at that.  
"I use modern technology all the time," He snapped, "And I'm watching Nascar, if you must know." His green eyes were fiery, and although he couldn't exactly defend himself as he sat with his grody, blistered foot submerged in minty blue chemicals, he wasn't ready to let her win.  
Artemis emitted that laugh that he had come to despise so much-The one she only made around him when she was laughing at his expense. "Really, Baywatch? Just... Wow. And why are you using a natural cure? Don't we have all sorts of stuff in that cabinet in the infirmary?" She questioned.  
"I already checked," He supplied.  
"Are you sure they-"  
"They wouldn't work, I know science, dummy," He spat at her, looking at her for the first time. She was making her trademark smartass smile at him, and her grey eyes were alight with mischief and laughter. "What are you smiling at over there?"  
"Your stupidity," She giggled.  
"Cool story bro, tell it at parties," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and staring straight ahead again, surrendering his previously better hold over the remote. She took advantage of his position, and quickly grabbed it away from him, hearing his protests and holding him back as he tried to grab at it again. She changed the channel to what looked like a mixed martial arts fight and leaned farther back into the couch, archery practice completely forgotten.  
"How long do you have to soak your foot?" She asked nonchalantly, interest showing in her tone. He eyed her from his peripheral vision as she crossed her legs and busily bounced her shoe-clad, non-blistered foot up and down. He frowned in envy, and though his foot no longer stung, it was still uncomfortable to have to submerge it in something used to freshen the breath.  
"Like," He checked his watch, "Fifteen more minutes."  
"Where are you going to get more mouth wash if it doesn't work?"  
"How are you so sure it's not going to work?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes, putting her hands up, palms out, in the universal "Woah There" position.  
"Just saying," She murmured, "But it's a shame you have to use all that mouth wash. You really need it."  
His head immediately swiveled in her direction, and his body stiffened in a defensive position. "Excuse me?"  
"You don't have the best breath, Wally," She laughed, shrugging her shoulders and giving him a little smile.  
"Oh, like I'm not the only one," He scoffed, acting as if he was brushing her off.  
"What are you saying, Carrot-Top?" She snarled, taking the offensive as she got closer to him, crawling over the couch cushion between them so he could see the scary look on her face, as well as smell her gum-freshened breath.  
The closeness between them shocked him a little bit, and he moved his face a little farther away from hers. Narrowing his eyes, he had a thought. Challenge accepted.  
"I'm saying that your breath smells like roadkill on most days, and on others, it's similar to Megan's burnt cookies," He hissed, happy with himself.  
"It does not! And I'm telling Megan you said that," She fired back, and his eyes widened as his voice took on a pleading tone.  
"Oh no, please don't!" He held up his hands in a praying motion, and she took in his-Adorable, she had to admit-expression with a smirk.  
"Admit that my breath is better and always smells good, and I won't," She challenged, raising her eyebrows with a sadistic smile. Trying to resist, he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Why are you so conscious of breath anyway, Artemis? Especially mine?" He crossed his arms, mirroring her facial expression. His green eyes were calculating.  
Without missing a beat, she answered, "Well, you're one of the guys I'm constantly around! I have to notice your breath, stupid."  
"Guys? What about girls, huh?" He prompted, and he saw the look of uncertainty cross the blonde archer's face.  
Rubbing her arm, she looked at the television again, and he thought he saw her cheeks gain a pink tint beneath her skin. "I notice guys more, I am a girl, afterall," She scoffed.  
He actually smiled as what she was saying sunk in to his thick skull. "So... You're saying you notice me, Artemis?" He asked her, and she couldn't help but hear that his tone seemed a little hopeful.  
"No," She growled, a defensive note occupying her answer. He wheezed a laugh at this response and scooted a little closer to her, sensing that she may be lying. He felt his ears growing a little hot as he put his arm around her and pulled her tense body close to his. He couldn't help but gloat.  
"So this doesn't turn you on?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She shrugged him off and scooted away from him.  
"Leave me alone, Baywatch, you're an idiot," She hissed, not meeting his eyes.  
"You do notice me, don't you?" He laughed, eyeing her knowingly. Her cheeks were turning bright red. "Oh my God, you do! I caught you! Hah!" He fist-pumped the air as he felt something resembling some sort of victory occupy his chest. "I actually can't believe this. Artemis Crock has a thing for Wally West."  
"I do not!"  
"Do too! It's all over your face! Look at your-!" He was cut off as she suddenly whipped around, pulled his face towards hers and pressed her lips against his with enough force to knock the breath out of him. It was shocking at first, and he didn't exactly know what to do, but he finally smiled against her lips and pulled her into his lap where they deepened the kiss. Opening his mouth, he licked at the entrance to hers and she let him in, where they fought for dominance. He let her win. They parted soon after, and she separated herself from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and walking away.  
"What, you're not gonna say anything?" He asked, still unable to move his foot from it's position, so he could only sit there and smile after her.  
The blonde stopped, ponytail swaying back and forth, before she turned and gave him a smug smile. "I still think you should have saved that crap for your mouth."


End file.
